The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users worldwide. The Internet provides users access to a vast array of online information resources and services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based enterprises, and the like. The World Wide Web currently hosts billions of webpages which collectively host a massive and ever-growing amount of textual content covering any subject a user might be interested in. Thanks to the ubiquity of the Internet, the various types of network-enabled personal computing devices (such as personal computers, laptop/notebook computers, smart phones, tablet computers, and dedicated e-reader devices) that are readily and cost-effectively available, and the various types of applications that can be run on these devices, users across the globe can easily search for, retrieve and read any type of textual content covering any subject they are interested in.